


Jego Dotyk

by enlili



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Geralt Doesn't Understand HIMSELF, Geralt Needs Attention, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlili/pseuds/enlili
Summary: Jaskier jest uczuciowym mężczyzną, co doprowadza Geralta do szału na więcej sposobów niż zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.Tłumaczenie opowiadania His Touch autorstwa Sevent
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Jego Dotyk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204666) by [Sevent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevent/pseuds/Sevent). 



> Opowiadanie przetłumaczone i opublikowane za zgodą autorki.

Kiedy ludzie spotykają Jaskra, szybko zakładają kilka rzeczy.

Pierwsza, że jest kobieciarzem, co nie jest do końca błędne. Cieszy go towarzystwo kobiet, prawda. Całkiem wielu, jeśli oceniać po skandalach i małżeństwach, które wystawił na próbę. Tak się składa, że woli jednak towarzystwo mężczyzn od kobiet. Słowo „kobieciarz” znacząco ten fakt ignoruje, więc Jaskier nie jest zachwycony, gdy tak się go określa. Ludzie myślą, że go to uraża, co jest prawdą, ale z innego powodu niż oni oczekują.

Kolejną jest, że nie obchodzą go granice przestrzeni osobistej, co nie jest do końca właściwym określeniem. Jaskier jest uczuciowym mężczyzną, nie bojącym się dotknąć innych, postępowy w wyborze miejsc, gdzie siada, jada i pija. Czyli na blatach i stołach, żywo gestykulując o plotkach, które obiły mu się o uszy. W formie pieśni. Ale czuje się niekomfortowo, gdy ludzie postrzegają jego naturalny zakres intymności jako zaproszenie, jakby był prostytutką, rozkładającą nogi dla monet. Nie jest tym typem muzyka. Bard wolałby raczej zarobić uczciwie i wydać to w domu publicznym, jak każdy szanujący się obywatel. Natarczywe ręce nachalnych patronów spotkają się z rozczarowaniem, jeśli to jest tym, czego szukają.

Ostatnia jest tą, która najbardziej martwi Geralta. Częściowo dlatego, że Jaskier zwyczajnie nie potrafi utrzymać rąk przy sobie w jego towarzystwie, przez co wiedźmin zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie raz krzyczał, chcąc cholernej przestrzeni, by oddychać.

Jak teraz.

\- Cholera, bardzie, muszę się skupić.

\- Och, odwracam twoją uwagę od zamordowania tego krzewu swoim spojrzeniem?

Są w drodze do Temerii. Najbliższe miasto jest kilka dni drogi od nich, nie mają więc wyboru, muszą spać pod gwiazdami, znowu, piątą noc pod rząd. Jaskier głośno narzekał na brud, kąpiele w zimnej rzece i jedzenie z królika, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek smaku. Jego krytycyzm działał wiedźminowi na nerwy. Jednakże, gdy mu raz przypomniano, że Jaskier sam chciał podróżować z wiedźminem, by zmieniać przygody Białego Wilka w pieśni, nie narzekał ponownie.

Geralt zabił i przyrządził królika na kolację, ich zwyczajowy pokarm. Jaskier zdecydował, że zje swoją połowę – tym razem upieczoną – siedząc obok Geralta. Uwieszony na jego ramieniu. Przeszkadzając mu w medytacji.

\- Ach, przynajmniej tego upiekłeś, miła zmiana. Lepsze niż woda z nieposoloną garścią kości.

\- Jaskier – powiedział Geralt po raz kolejny, by tamten po prostu się zamknął.

Z kawałkiem króliczej łapki w ustach, Jaskier wymruczał:

\- Co, brakuje ci tych pomyj?

Dlaczego po prostu go od siebie nie odsunął, Geralt nie wiedział. To irytujące. Ten bełkot. Te przyjazne uśmiechy i nieustraszone koleżeństwo, które Jaskier z sobą niesie. A szczególnie irytujący jest zapach innego człowieka, przenikający jego ubrania i uderzający go w twarz. Ktokolwiek inny, kto odważyłby się zrobić to samo, spotkałby się z ostrym końcem jego ostrza, bez pytań i wyjątków.

A jednak, miecz Geralta pozostaje w pochwie.

Pomimo wszystko, Jaskier wciąż nie widział niczego niestosownego w zahaczeniu zgiętego kolana o wyciągnięte nogi wiedźmina. Reszta jego ciała oparta o Geralta, jakby łowca był drogą, wystawną kanapą. _Kanapą._

Część Geralta myśli, że chodzi o to, że Jaskier jest człowiekiem. On sam był kiedyś dzieckiem, ale człowieczeństwo zostało z niego wykorzenione długi czas temu. Minęło zbyt wiele lat, odkąd żył między ludźmi, by wiedzieć, co uznawali za normalne – czy, w tym wypadku, za dziwne zachowanie. Było jasne, że on jako wiedźmin, nie wpasowuje się w te zwyczaje. I nigdy nie będzie pasował.

Jaskier jednak sam zdaje się odstawać od reszty, więc może dlatego znajduje przyjaźń i komfort w wiedźminie, a nie innych ludziach. Wciąż nielogicznie. Musi być w jakimś stopniu szalony, by lgnąć w ten sposób do Geralta. To jedyne wytłumaczenie.

Także łatwiej jest winić Jaskra za jego ekscentryczność niż zauważyć, że, w dalszym ciągu, to jednak on pozwala, by bard dotykał go tak frywolnie.

Geralt porzuca symulowanie medytacji, gdy ogień gaśnie i przygotowuje dla nich posłanie.

Kolejna rzecz. Jaskier nosi z sobą wszystkie swoje rzeczy: lutnię, śpiewnik i bukłak. Pierwszej nocy, gdy Geralt odkrył, że bard nie ma do spania nic poza ziemią, uderzył się w twarz i westchnął; oczywiście, że bard cenił muzykę nad praktyczność.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym, serio!

\- Tak – Geralt jęknął, wiedząc o impulsywnej naturze decyzji Jaskra. Więc każdej nocy dzielili prowizoryczny namiot i posłanie.

Tej nocy, Geralt zostaje obudzony przez chrapanie Jaskra. Nie dlatego, że jest głośne, ale dlatego, że słyszy je koło swojego ucha. Jego plecy są spocone, ciepło uwięzione między warstwami ubrań a bardem, przytulonym do jego sylwetki. Ramię wokół jego talii, podczas gdy grzywka Jaskra łaskocze go w kark. Koc leży głównie na Jaskrze, jak ukradziona nagroda.

Geralt na nowo debatuje z sobą, czy powinien obudzić mężczyznę i go od siebie odepchnąć, by poczuć trochę chłodu na swojej skórze. I przez chwilę próbuje. Ręka chwyta ramię Jaskra, ale bez żadnej siły w ścisku. Tylko ostrożny dotyk, jakby w obawie, że zrani Jaskra. Ludzie są delikatni, a ręce wiedźmina nie zostały stworzone do delikatności.

Zwykle mu to nie przeszkadza, ale zaczyna, gdy chodzi o Jaskra. To ważne dla niego, by nie skrzywdzić jedynej osoby, która właściwie jest _szczęśliwsza_ w jego towarzystwie.

Jaskier budzi się i tak, ciche chrapnięcie uwięzione w jego nosie. Wygląda na śpiącego, pocierając oczy zaciśniętą pięścią. Przez chwilę nawet nie zauważa, że musi ściągnąć swoją rękę z Geralta.

\- Przeprasza, obudziłem cię?

Z jakiegoś głupiego powodu, Geralt odpowiada szeptem:

\- W porządku – pomimo tego, że przecież nie jest w porządku, on chce prywatności i chce własnego łóżka, i Jaskier nie przestaje naruszać zasad Geralta, dotyczących ludzkiego dotyku, który jest wybaczany tylko podczas seksu czy w trakcie walki lub gdy ktoś próbuje go uratować lub zabić.

Nieświadomy Jaskier przytakuje. Bez namysłu kładzie się ponownie. Jego oddech się uspokaja, a po Geralcie rozchodzi się nieznane uczucie, spowodowane tym, że Jaskier po prostu zasypia, od tak. Bez przyspieszonego ze strachu pulsu, bez dalszych pytań. Jego zaufanie jest tak silne, że Geralt zastanawia się jak je zyskał.

Geralt zasypia dopiero znacznie później.

* * *

Inną rzeczą, której nie może zrozumieć jest fakt, że Płotka znosi barda. Jest tak samo wybredna jak jej właściciel, jeśli chodzi o dotyk i pieszczoty. Nie pozwala nikomu, a próba pociąga za sobą kopnięcie w łydki.

Jednak, jak w wielu przypadkach, Jaskier jest wyjątkiem.

Podczas dziennej podróży, Jaskier idzie, gdy Geralt na zmianę jedzie na klaczy i prowadzi ją obok siebie za lejce. Jeśli pojedzie na niej za długo, stanie się nieswoja, a dwóch narzekających kompanów to o jednego za dużo, by partnerstwo skończyło się sukcesem.

Tym razem, Geralt siedzi w siodle, podczas gdy Jaskier plotkuje – nie z nim, ale z Płotką – o kilku kobietach, od których musiał uciekać nim zjawili się ich nieprzewidywalni partnerzy.

\- No bo, skąd miałem wiedzieć, że jest zaręczona? Poznaliśmy się w barze i była sama! Nigdy o nim nie wspomniała, to jej wina, nie moja…

Kontynuuje tak póki nie docierają na łąkę pełną kwiatów. Jaskier jest oczarowany pięknym widokiem, tyle kolorów i różnorodnych roślin. Jego twarz rozjaśnia się w niewinnej radości, którą Geralt rzadko widuje na dorosłych twarzach.

Geralt pamięta, by zwolnić Płotkę nim Jaskier się rozproszy.

\- Hej, bardzie, chodź. – Źle się czuje z przeszkadzaniem mu, ale planują dotrzeć do miasta przed zmierzchem, a Jaskier spędza zbyt wiele czasu na złotej ścieżce traw, zrywając słodko pachnące rośliny. – Musimy iść.

Jaskier podnosi głowę i wykonuje polecenie ze słabym uśmiechem.

\- Nie zbierałem tylko dla siebie, wiesz.

\- … _Co?_

Przez chwilę Geralt myśli, że bard zbierał je dla niego i jego myśli się zatrzymują, próbując wyłapać sens. Szybko jednak okazuje się, że był w błędzie, gdy Jaskier podbiega do konia i pokazuje jej mały bukiet mleczy, który przygotował.

\- Masz, masz, kochana. Co nieco na drogę. 

Płotka znosi drapanie, które jej daje razem z kwiatami, co sprawia, że Jaskier szczerzy się w uśmiechu. W odpowiedzi Płotka trąca łbem jego obojczyk.

Nie, nie jestem zazdrosny, powtarza w głowie, ale Jaskier wciąż drapie jego klacz, co powoduje, że czuje się wściekły. Głupstwo. To nie ma sensu. Płotka prycha, jakby wiedziała, że go to irytuje.

Gdy ruszają ponownie, Geralt, który poświęcał uwagę bardowi przez cały czas, dostrzega, że tamten wlecze się z tyłu. Uśmiecha się, ale na jego twarzy jest widoczny dyskomfort. Zmęczenie. Zaczęli dzień wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, myśląc o ciepłej kąpieli na jego zakończenie. Droga daje mu się we znaki.

Geralt wzdycha na myśl o tym, co zamierza zrobić.

\- Okej, stop.

Płotka zatrzymuje się od razu, Jaskier potrzebuje sekundy.

\- Co, coś się stało?

\- Tak, spowalniasz nas.

\- Och – sposób, w jaki to wypowiada, wskazuje przygnębienie i, cholera, Geraltowi naprawdę nie idą przyjaźnie.

Geralt zaciska zęby.

\- Chodź – wypowiada z dziwnym stresem. Jaskier podchodzi, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc. Geralt wyciąga ku niemu rękę. – Wskakuj.

Jaskier gapi się na jego dłoń, jakby nie wiedział do czego ma służyć, potem przenosi wzrok na wiedźmina.

-Wskakuj, w sensie, na konia?

\- Tak, geniuszu.

Na jego twarzy pojawiają się różne emocje – szok, niepewność, uniesienie brwi. W końcu zatrzymuje się na figlarnym uśmiechu.

\- Cóż, dziękuję, Geralt. Jak miło z twojej strony oferować to, gdy moje stopy już bolą. Zacznę od przeproszenia Płotki za znoszenie naszego ciężaru.

Zadziwiająco, gdy Jaskier siada za Geraltem, ze strony zwierzęcia nie następuje nic innego niż tylko niezadowolone prychnięcie, jakby chciała udowodnić bardowi, że świetnie może poradzić z ich wagą. Geralt wie, że może, bo sam ciągle obładowuje ją kolejnymi rzeczami, ale wciąż to trochę zabawne.

Jaskier zaplata ręce wokół brzucha Geralta i przyciska się bliżej z krzykiem na ustach, gdy jej krok sprawia, że kołysze się na strony.

\- Aa, Płotka, czy to naprawdę konieczne? – zaczyna narzekać, trzymając Geralta mocniej, by nie spaść.

Geralt chwyta za lejce i poleca Płotce, by szła szybciej, co tylko sprawia, że Jaskier go przytula z nagłym ruchem, który go przeraża. w żyłach Geralta buzuje coś gorącego. Nie umie tego nazwać.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz – Jaskier krzyczy w wiatr, a Geralt się nie odzywa, bo nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że się uśmiecha. Od razu przestaje. Docierają do miasta przed nocą, Jaskier trzyma się go całą drogę.

* * *

Przez kilka dni zostają w mieście, chociaż raz we własnym pokoju. Prywatność pozwala Geraltowi spać bez ubrań po długiej kąpieli. To, a nie bogate szaty czy kufry pełne złota, nazywa królewskim luksusem. Kąpiel i izolacja, to jest przywilej bogatych. I nawet Jaskier, przywiązany do wszystkich świetności, zgadza się z nim całkowicie.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę płakać z radości zanurzając się w wodzie, ale wystarczyły dwa tygodnie ciężkich warunków ciężkich warunków, by to zmienić.

\- Hm – dodaje Geralt, biorąc łyk piwa. Jaskier, sam z siebie, siada na blacie stołu, jego nogi zwieszone i huśtające się, czasem trącające wiedźmina w udo.

\- To miejsce wygląda na nudne, nie sądzisz? – Geralt nie sądzi. Nazwałby je raczej zatłoczonym i cuchnącym, ale bard i tak nie szuka odpowiedzi. – Spójrz tylko na nich. Siedzą na sakiewkach i wyciągają sobie jedzenie z zębów! Chyba czas na piosenkę, która ich rozweseli i da i nam trochę z ich rozweselenia, co?

Geralt mruga na niego, wiedząc, gdzie to zmierza. Nie mija minuta, a Jaskier brzdąka na lutni, zaczynając wiosenną balladę, ponieważ, jak twierdzi, każdy kocha wiosnę po zimie.

Kroczy po karczmie śpiewając o cieple słońca i światłości kochanków, coś co przyciąga uwagę każdego. Geralt nie rozumie. Nie rozumie, jak zwykła piosenka może sprawić, że ludzie zaczynają klaskać, czy nawet dołączać się, gdy Jaskier zaczyna śpiewać znaną pieśń o rybaku. Nie ma nic szczególnie przyciągającego w całej tej scenie. On nie widzi tego jako zaklęcia czy rzuconego na ofiary uroku. Z jakichś powodów, ludzie zaczynają śpiewać, gdy znają słowa i nucić godziny później jak opętani.

A Jaskier zdaje się wprost żywić ich entuzjazmem, zarobiona moneta tylko dodatkiem. Biega od stołu do stołu przez tak długi czas, że Geralt przestaje śledzić go wzrokiem i skupia się na chlebie i serze, które dostał na śniadanie.

Kilka pieśni później, lutnia się wycisza, co Geralt uważa za sygnał, że Jaskier zebrał dla siebie sporą ilość monet i ukłonił się publiczności. Ale bard nie wraca do stolika. Ciągła nieobecność zaczyna doskwierać Geraltowi, tak bardzo, że spogląda znad sera, ale nie dostrzega go od razu, co sprawia, że zaczyna się niepokoić. Geralt ma swoich wrogów, ale między ludźmi, Jaskier może mieć ich znacznie więcej.

Jego nos wciąż wyłapuje zapach Jaskra w pomieszczeniu, więc wstaje, by prześledzić szczęśliwych ludzi wiedźmińskim spojrzeniem. Parę osób go zatrzymuje, jakby rozpoznało go z pieśni barda, w ich oczach błyszczy ekscytacja, ale jego stan zniechęca ich do bliższego podejścia bliżej niż konieczne. Radość, jaką dzielili z Jaskrem, zniknęła, jak złamane zaklęcie. Nie ma w nich uwielbienia. Geralt jest świadom bycia postrzeganym jako potwór. To tylko zasługa Jaskra, że bestialska fasada przykryta jest warstwami niedorzecznej chwały i honoru. Bajka do wierzenia dla tych, których łatwo wystraszyć.

Geralta i tak to nie obchodzi. Zajęty jest szukaniem ruchów Jaskra, taneczny obrót, który wychyla się zza kolumny, gdzie Geralt go w końcu znajduje, otoczonego przez… przez kobiety.

Flirtuje z nimi, szepcząc grzeszne rzeczy do ucha jednej z nich, coś, co Geralt jest w stanie usłyszeć z wiedźmińską precyzją. A dziewczyna zarzuca swoje wątłe ręce dookoła torsu barda, jak kokietująca panienka lekkich obyczajów.

\- Opowiedz o elfach raz jeszcze, ile ich było? Czy miały zęby ostre i cienkie jak igły?

Jedna z nich gorączkowo pyta:

\- Jak przeżyliście? Wiedźmin musi być prawdziwą bestią, jeśli może zgładzić diabły i elfy jak mówisz!

Jaskier odpłaca się czarującym śmiechem i delikatnym dotykiem na ich taliach.

\- Całkiem przeciwnie, moja droga. Powiedziałbym, że jest najprzystojniejszym-och, Geralt! – jego głos zmienia się i przestaje się śmiać, gdy spotyka wzrokiem wiedźmina. – Czy… czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak – syczy Geralt między zębami, odwracając się i opuszczając karczmę. Jego uszy wyłapują głos Jaskra, gdy przeprasza kobiety i potyka się o kilka stołków, próbując nadążyć za wiedźminem. Kroki Geralt są jednak dłuższe i niedoścignione, gdy wychodzi przez drzwi, idzie przez małe miasto i w strugach deszczu staje przed zagrodą dla owiec.

Poza dwiema owcami, które bez przerwy się odzywają, jest sam.

\- Zamknijcie się – mówi im. Potrząsają uszami i wąchają jego pięty. Cokolwiek poczuły, musiało je odstraszyć.

Geralt nie wie, czy to odór krwi alghuli na butach, czy jego własny. Nie ma znaczenia, chce być sam.

A jednak. Zauważa, że nie może znieść odgłosu świerszczy i świetlików w polu, który kiedyś lubił. Tu nie ma spokoju, tylko wymuszona izolacja.

Tłumy ludzi nadwyrężają jego zmysły. Zbyt wiele dźwięków, zapachów i piszczących ciał z gorzkością w oczach. Coś się jednak zmieniło, gdy poznał Jaskra. Przez godziny i dnie, które znosili siebie nawzajem na zbyt wielu drogach Królestw Północy.

Jaskier wypełnia pustkę, która kiedyś była tylko ciszą w jego myślach, wołająca o uwolnienie. Jak znajomy zapach cuchnącej moczem karczmy, przyjazne objęcie, gdzie inni zostawili rany w jego skórze. Nawet kiedy śpiewa, by uspokoić humory Geralta.

Ale, oczywiście, nie jest jedyny. Inni też szukają światła zamkniętego w rękach Jaskra, jak głodujący wołający o jedzenie. Żałośnie ludzka potrzeba – szukać uwagi innych. _On_ jest żałosny.

Jest ludzkim potworem, nie potrzebuje przecież barda.

Geralt zostaje tam razem z deszczem, pilnując pola, gdy jego myśli przerywa starszy mężczyzna.

\- Ten srebrny miecz… tyś jest wiedźmin? – Kiwnięcie głową to jedyna odpowiedź jakiej udziela. – Tak… tak, dobrze – mężczyzna ostrożnie wyciąga z kieszeni sakiewkę. Gdy nią porusza, pobrzękują monety. Geralt odwraca ku niemu twarz.

\- Jakie zlecenie?

Starszy mężczyzna nie umie nazwać potwora, ale opisuje jego gniazdo wystarczająco dokładnie, by Geralt wiedział, że chodzi o utopce. Zjadacze błota, kłopoczące daleki skraj lasu.

Opłata jest mała jak za całe gniazdo, ale wciąż lepsza niż nic. Przyjmuje ofertę, mówiąc starcowi, że spotka się z nim w gospodzie, gdy skończy robotę.

Kiedy wraca do stajni przygotować się na łowy, zauważa go Jaskier.

\- Geralt! Co się dzieje, próbowałem cię znaleźć-

\- Mam zlecenie. – nie pozwala Jaskrowi skończyć, bo coś ciężkiego osadza się w jego piersi, widząc nietęgi wyraz jego twarzy. Nie znosi, że przejmuje go zmartwiony ton głosu barda, czy sposób w jaki kamizelka przylega do jego ciała, przemoczona i wyprana z kolorów. Nagle Geralt chce pobiec i zabić cokolwiek; dobrze się składa, że akurat ma zlecenie.

Właśnie zamierza to zrobić, gdy słyszy odgłos zabłoconych butów Jaskra, podążających krok za nim.

\- Nie. Ty nie idziesz.

Zdezorientowany bard mruga kilka razy.

\- Jak mam napisać balladę o czymś, czego nie zobaczę-

Geralt już odchodzi i tylko krzyczy przez ramię:

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Potem ci powiem.

* * *

Zdaniem Jaskra, wiele można powiedzieć o wiedźminach. A zwłaszcza to, że absolutnie nie potrafią polegać na innych.

Nie chodzi o to, że jest kompletnie bezużytecznym kompanem. Kilka razy pomógł Geraltowi nieść eliksiry, naoliwić miecze w zależności od bestii, którą miał zabić. To niewdzięczna robota, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Rozumie, że Geralt nie chce narażać go bez powodu.

Ale Jaskier wierzy także, że został parę razy nagrodzony, chociaż nie w sposób, w jaki Geralt zamierzał. Są momenty, w których Geralt się na nim oprze po ciężkim dniu. Jak nie wzdrygnie się czy cofnie, gdy Jaskier sięga dłonią, by odgarnąć kosmyki z jego twarzy.

Czasem w oczach Geralta jest coś dziwnego. Jego nienaturalnie źrenice odbijają światło księżyca, prawda, ale sposób w jaki spogląda na jego dłoń, którą położył na ramieniu wiedźmina, sprawia, że puls barda przyspiesza, nawet jeśli Geralt robi to nieświadomie.

A teraz, Geralt zostawia go samego, by polować na potwory, po tym jak _wpadł w szał_ , bo tylko tak to można opisać.

Gdyby tylko Geralt potrafił mu powiedzieć, dlaczego jest zły, Jaskier by to naprawił. Zamiast tego siedzi przy stole, męcząc napój, którego nawet nie chce wypić.

Padało cały dzień i noc. Poranek przyniósł krótką poprawę zanim zaczęło lać mocniej. Jaskier ma dość czekania, a jego część nie chce myśleć o powodach, dlaczego zajęcie się gniazdem potworów ciągnie się od nocy.

\- Powiedziałeś „gniazdo”, tak? Koło bagien za lasem?

Starszy mężczyzna, z którym Jaskier siedzi, przytakuje.

\- Właśnie tak. Wiedźmin nie mówił, ile to potrwa, tylko kazał tu czekać aż nie skończy.

Jaskier przytakuje w słabym potwierdzeniu. Szczerze mówiąc, Geralt nie musi polegać na nikim, gdy chodzi o robienie tego, do czego został stworzony. Ale ukoiło by to jego nerwy, gdyby wiedział, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Coś, czego Geralt nie może zrozumieć – że inni mogą się martwić o niego, niezależnie od jego umiejętności.

\- Cóż, rob jak polecił. I proszę, weź mój napój. – Klepie go po ramieniu i wychodzi na okropny deszcz, który zrujnuje jego strój. Wszystko dla jednego brutalnego mężczyzny, który gada do koni.

Jak tylko wychodzi od razu przecieka do suchej nitki. Jest wdzięczny, że zostawił lutnię i notatki w bezpiecznym pokoju, ponieważ nic nie uchroniłoby się przed deszczem, który tylko czeka, by zmoczyć wszystko, co do niego należy. Płotka nigdy by mu nie wybaczyła, gdyby wyciągnął ją ze stajni, tylko dlatego, że miał taki kaprys, więc zostawia ją i sam rusza do lasu błotnistą drogą. Stamtąd ścieżka prowadzi przez grząski grunt i martwe drzewa. Więcej niż raz wpada w kałużę, która jest znacznie głębsza niż się wydaje.

Przeklina każdego boga, jakiego mógłby wyznawać. Bagna są nawet gorsze. Jaskier akceptuje, że musi brnąć w błocie do kolan, dopóki utopiec nie skończy jego cierpienia. Z pewnością nie oczekuje, że spotka jednego poza swoją wyobraźnią, więc nic dziwnego, że podskakuje z krzykiem na ustach, gdy jego stopa napotyka pod wodą coś twardego i podejrzanie przypominającego kończynę.

Krew, która wypływa na powierzchnię ma niejednolicie szarawą barwę. Kości i płetwy, które wystają z pleców tej kreatury są zgniłe. Sądząc po poczerniałej krwi i wypatroszonych wnętrznościach jest martwa. Gdyby chciał, Jaskier mógłby znaleźć ich w wodzie więcej, w tym samym stanie.

Ale bard nie przyszedł tu dla potworów. Przyszedł tu dla rzeźnika.

Deszcz słabnie wystarczająco, by mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć. Przerażająca ciemność i ociekające gałęzie. Jego zęby szczękają z zimna, mieszając jego zmysły.

Jaskier myśli, że rozpoznaje mężczyznę w krzakach i jego serce skacze na widok białych włosów.

\- Geralt!

Geralt ledwo podpiera się od pień szerokiego drzewa. Gdy Jaskier podchodzi bliżej, zauważa, że wiedźmin przyciska ramię do swojego boku.

Jaskier biegnie prawie sprintem.

\- Geralt, co się… - zauważa jak Geralt wyraźnie staje się nerwowy i delikatnie przyciska dłoń na podartej skórze. – Hej, to tylko ja? Jesteś ranny?

Odpowiada tylko niskim jękiem, dochodzącym spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów. Nie rusza się ani odrobinę. Krew, która przecieka przez rękawicę wiedźmina, nie uspokaja pędzących myśli Jaskra.

\- W porządku, zatem. Masz coś co może pomóc? – stara się nie panikować, gdy podpiera się o niezranioną stronę Geralta, stronę praktycznie wciśniętą w drzewo.

\- Torba – jego głos zaskakuje barda. Brzmi znużenie. – Została w… bagnie.

\- Och, świetnie. Widzisz, gdybyś mnie z sobą zabrał, byłaby teraz ze mną i nic by się nie zgubiło. Ale teraz nie o tym. Dalej, chwyć się mnie.

Jaskier wyłapuje niepewny wzrok Geralta, który pada na jego rękę, zanim zmienia się w coś, czego bard nie potrafi rozpoznać. Czeka, obawiając się, że Geralt odmówi, co by znaczyło, że zmuszony będzie ciągnąć go siłą przez cały las, ale martwi się niepotrzebnie. Geralt prostuje się i przybliża się do Jaskra, któremu chwilę zajmuje zrozumienie, że wiedźmin nie chwyta jego ręki, ale pochyla się ku niemu całą sylwetką, by się wesprzeć.

Zataczają się razem, Jaskier umieszcza ramię dla bezpieczeństwa po zdrowej stronie Geralta. Pierwsze kroki są chwiejnie, ale dają radę.

Jaskier przygryza wargę, bojąc się zapytać o to, co wie, że powinien. Z każdym krokiem zyskuje trochę odwagi.

\- Jak długo tam stałeś?

Geralt się nie odzywa, na co bard pozwala. Nie ma pojęcia, co poszło nie tak z utopcami, ale wie, że kosztowało to Geralta kolejną bliznę. Gdy będą ogrzani przy cieple kominka, zapyta ponowie. Nalegając, jeśli będzie musiał.

Na razie koncentruje się na tym, by wydostać Geralta z lasu i dotrzeć pod dach.

Zajmuje to trochę czasu, obaj przedzierają się przez podmokłą ziemię. Jaskier jest bardziej świadom dziur i kałuż niż za pierwszym razem. Pilnuje, by Geralt nie w padł w żadną. Gdy docierają do miasta, Jaskier jest wdzięczny ludziom za pomoc w niedoli. Wystraszona, starsza kobieta przytrzymuje dla nich drzwi od gospody, bez wątpienia bojąc się, co jeszcze mogli sprowadzić do wioski. W pokojach syn właściciela rozpala kominek dużą ilością drewna. Nikt nie próbuje przejąć od niego Geralta, za co Jaskier także jest wdzięczny. Możliwe, że to dlatego, że wiedzą, że jest wiedźminem, niemniej, Jaskier nie byłby przyjemnie zaskoczony. Nie wiedziałby, jak zareagowałby Geralt.

Nikt też nie pomaga mu zdjąć ubrań Geralta. To ciężar, który bierze na siebie. Warstwy błota i przemoczonych tkanin rzuca przed kominkiem, razem ze swoimi. Teraz widzi jak bardzo Geralt został ranny.

Rozcięcie biegnie przez jego biodro do brzucha i krwawi na całej jego stronie. Geralt zgubił eliksiry i maści w bagnach, więc najlepsze, co Jaskier może zrobić, to oczyścić ranę mokrymi ręcznikami i letnią wodą i zawinąć czystym materiałem. Na rzecz otwartej rany, Jaskier zapomina o gorącej kąpieli.

To żmudna praca, pokój jest cichy, jeśli nie liczyć trzasku ognia i kilku przekleństw, wymruczanych przez Geralta do siebie. Miecze leżą przy łóżku, Jaskier położył je tam przy pierwszych próbach rozebrania. Może się założyć, że ich widok daje mu komfort, dlatego tak postąpił. Burza nadchodzi za oknem.

\- Więc – Jaskier zaczyna, przykrywając Geralta kocem – powiesz mi, jak długo tam stałeś?

Odpowiada zduszonym chrząknięciem i obraca się plecami do barda. Jego intencja lekceważąca, ale Jaskier odbiera ją jako dziecinną.

\- Racja, oczywiście. „ _Hmm_ ”. Złożona, elokwentna odpowiedź. – Jaskier wciąż przeczesuje palcami poplątane włosy Geralta. Obaj są w bieliźnie, skóra wciąż zimna, pomimo kominka, który robi co może. Jaskier opuszcza swoje miejsce przy łóżku, by poszukać więcej futer.

Jest kilka skór niedźwiedzia w szafie, jedną okrywa siebie, by wyjść i sprawdzić w swojej kwaterze. Wraca z sporym zestawem prześcieradeł.

Jaskier pamięta, że serce wiedźmina bije wolniej, więc zgaduje, że i dłużej zajmie mu ogrzanie się ogniem. Dlatego ignoruje protesty Geralta, gdy wchodzi pod pościel, by przykryć ich obu świeżym lnianym materiałem i zwierzęcymi futrami.

\- Geralt, proszę, jesteś przemarznięty. Usiłuję pomóc.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – A jednak, zdaje się, że jest zimny jak lód.

Jest suchy, bo _Jaskier_ go wytarł ręcznikiem. To nie wystarczyło, więc głaszcze dłońmi plecy i ramiona wiedźmina, ich kolana niezręcznie stykają się pod warstwami materiału i futer. Jest twarzą do Geralta, ale cienie płomieni rzucane na jego ramię, nie pozwalają mu dostrzec wiele szczegółów. Nie potrafi odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Geralt – Jaskier trąca palcami poranioną skórę, natykając na bliznę, gdziekolwiek ich nie przeniesie. – Co robię źle?

\- Nic.

Coś w szybkości, z jaką odpowiada, wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy barda.

\- Nie umiesz kłamać, czuję, jak się spinasz – swoje słowa potwierdza przyciskając palec do napiętego mięśnia przy łopatce.

Jaskier tylko żartuje, więc nie spodziewa się reakcji jaką otrzymuje. Nie jest pewien, czy rozumie dobrze.

\- Ja… to głupie. Nie robisz nic źle. Zamknij się. - Brwi Geralt są zmarszczone. Światło nie pozwala mu dojrzeć dokładnie, ale przysiągłby, że na twarzy przyjaciela jest ciemniejszy kolor. Jakby nagły przypływ krwi, gromadzący się pod powierzchnią. Nic jeszcze nie powiedział, ale Geralt pod nosem powtarza: - Zamknij się.

Tym razem, Jaskier mruczy pod nosem. Podoba mu się jak Geralt jednocześnie odsuwa się od poświęcanej mu uwagi i się do niej przysuwa, jakby nie mogąc się zdecydować.

\- Wiesz – jego ręce przesuwają się wyżej, w stronę rzadkich włosów wiedźmina, nie przestając głaskać. – myślę, że nikt nie docenia wiedźminów. Macie złą reputację, wyświadczając ludziom przysługę! Ale ty też siebie nie doceniasz.

Wtedy Jaskier go całuje, zwykły krótki pocałunek w kącik ust, który można by zrzucić na impuls, gdyby był niechciany. Jest całkowicie nieprzygotowany, gdy Geralt przygniata go ramionami, a pocałunek zmienia się w coś mocnego, coś seksualnego.

Jego oczy zamykają się pod wagą wiedźmina, a otaczającą go ciemność ogarnia ciepło. Obaj są jak pieski preriowe, zakopani w ciepłej norze, którą sami zrobili. Prywatne miejsce, w którym nikt ich nie osądza. Sprawia, że Jaskier staje się odważny, sprawia, że Geralt staje się _szczery_. Nie ze swoimi słowami, ale ze swoim ciałem. Sposobem, w jaki obraca swoją głowę, by była bliżej barda, gdy ich usta się rozdzielają, jego pobliźniona pierś powiększa się z głębokimi oddechami.

Jaskier zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy z tej bliskości Geralt może usłyszeć jak mocno bije jego serce.

\- Ja wciąż- - Geralt przerywa mu pomrukując w jego usta z kolejnym pocałunkiem, ten, jednak, Jaskier z żałością kończy znacznie za wcześnie. – W porządku, tak, rozumiem- _posłuchaj!_

Geralt wzdycha i poddaje się na moment. Jego intensywny wzrok jest bardzo rozpraszający.

Jaskier odchrząkuje i jego twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie.

\- Ja… myślę, że powinienem przeprosić za wczoraj. Powtarzasz, że to „nic”, ale to nie jest _nic_ dla mnie. Jeśli przeproszę, wybaczysz mi?

Gdy mówi, grapie lekko po brzegu nieogolonej szczęki Geralta. Nieświadomy ruch niespokojnych palców.

Nie przestaje, kiedy czuje, że Geralt zaczyna pomrukiwać, a jego oczy opadają ciężkie, jakby zaczynał zasypiać. Jego głos też brzmi zaspanie, gdy odzywa się cicho:

\- Tak. Bez różnicy.

Zostają przytuleni do siebie przez następne godziny, dopóki ciepło nie zaczyna im dokuczać. Potem jedynie odrzucają przykrycie.

* * *

Deszcz odpuszcza następnego ranka. Ruszają niedługo potem, brzuchy pełne od pieczonych jabłek, a sakiewki ciężkie od monet. Płotka wącha Jaskra z podejrzeniem. On jedynie oferuje jej wzruszenie ramion, jakby uważał, że to nie jej biznes. Geralt oferuje potem Jaskrowi, by pojechał z nim – by oszczędzić mu chodzenia po tych całych błotnistych drogach, mówi – ale nikt mu nie wierzy.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie kopnie mnie w plecy?

Zatrzymali się przy strumyku, by Płotka mogła się napoić, a Jaskier wygłosić nonsensy.

\- Dlaczego by miała? – Geralt pyta cicho z płaskiego kamienia, gdzie ostrzy miecz.

\- Nie słuchałeś mnie? Ona mnie wąchała.

\- To koń, wącha wiele rzeczy.

Jaskier bąka pod nosem:

\- Och, _„to koń”_ , tak. Głupio z mojej strony. Tak jakby _ciebie_ nie kopnęła za to, że śmierdziałeś jak rzeźnik po paru ghulach. Przyniosę jej więcej kwiatków.

Wieczór jest spokojny. Jaskier ma niedorzeczną misję, by znów zyskać przychylność Płotki, a Geralt wcale nie posyła prywatnych uśmiechów, gdy klacz odmawia zjedzenia białych mirtów, które Jaskier zebrał. Odrywa od nich oczy, by wrócić do pracy przy ostrzu, dopóki nie będzie śpiewać przy każdym zetknięciu z kamieniem.

Najwyraźniej jest rozkojarzony wystarczająco długo, by nie zauważyć Jaskra, który usiadł obok niego. Geralt zdaje sobie sprawę, trochę za późno, kiedy bard przykłada mu rękę do ucha, by wyszeptać:

\- Czy byłbyś urażony, gdybym powiedział ci, że wyglądasz teraz tak dobrze, że chciałbym cię pocałować?

Nie daje się podpuścić, odpowiadając mruknięciem i chowając miecz w pochwie.

To jest błąd. Ręka, która czesze jego niezwiązane włosy, pozbawia go ostrożnie zachowywanej obojętności.

Jest coś w dotyku barda, co przyciąga, coś co każe mu pokonać dystans, nawet, gdy bard wdrapuje się na jego kolana, nie zostawiając między nimi żadnej przestrzeni do oddychania. Geralt jest przytłoczony jego wagą, jego zapachem i jego dotykiem, tak absolutnie pochłonięty, że nie może powstrzymać cichego dźwięku, który wydostaje się z jego ust. Ale wciąż wiedźmin chce więcej. Więcej niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał, że chciałby od człowieka – od kogokolwiek.

\- Ach, myliłem się – Jaskier mruczy z pewnością, podczas gdy Geralt zaczyna popadać w obłęd. – Teraz wyglądasz jeszcze lepiej.

Inaczej niż w karczmie, uczucie, które go wypełnia nie pali jak wbijające się w niego pazury utopca. Nie, kiedy Jaskier patrzy na jego twarz, jakby był świętą istotą wartą czczenia.

_Tak, tak jest lepiej._

Jaskier uśmiecha się jakby wiedział za dużo. Jakby potrafił poprawnie odgadnąć, co kryje się w umyśle Geralta.

\- Całkiem lubię tę stronę ciebie, mój przyjacielu. Jest znacznie bardziej przyjemna.

Geralt zamierza odpowiedzieć ostro, _Poczekaj aż Płotka cię w końcu kopnie,_ ale Jaskier wybiera ten moment, by go pocałować. Po czymś takim łatwo wybaczyć Jaskrowi.


End file.
